


Little Miss Zombie Hunter

by Little_Miss_Athena



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Angels, Dark Fantasy, Death, Fantasy, Horror, Murder, Werewolves, Witches, Wizards, Zombies, magical girl, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Athena/pseuds/Little_Miss_Athena
Summary: Madoka Ikeda has had a harsh life. Upon gaining acceptance into Hoshikawa Academy, this young girl has seen it all - from witches to vampires to angels. Even werewolves! But the last she Madoka expected to have to deal with is zombies.These monstrous creatures have been hunting not brains, but the souls of humans to feed their insatiable hunger. And now a group of young girls and boys have formed the Zombie Hunters Club. And Madoka is one of them.With her twin partners at her side, Madoka takes on the task of searching for and destroying zombies. But with the cause of how they were created still unknown, even one of the hunters could end up turning into their pray..





	1. Chapter One

Rain. A pesky thing. People scurry along the sidewalks trying to get to their destinations before they become soaked in water. Some children would be donning raincoats and splash around in puddles. However, some are very nervous around rain and those are the witches. Of course a certain weapon summoner witch has had to push her luck with the rain as it's an important day for her. For you see today is the first meeting of The Zombie Hunters Club.  
···  
The day had began slowly with the rain dripping down from the dark colored storm clouds at a constant, medium pace. I buttoned up my jacket and grabbed my purse before opening the door to my small apartment. I turned off the light and then closed the door. As I headed down the streets, I couldn't help but wonder who I would be partnered with. Stopping at a stoplight, I thought I heard my phone go off, so I pulled it out of her purse to discover that mh mom was calling her.

"Hey mom," I said as I answered the phone call. I could practically hear the worry in her voice as she spoke. Once again she called me to try to get me to not join the Zombie Hunters Club. And I told her that I'll be safe and that it's my calling. And then I hung up on her. I knew she'd be mad and that it was rude to do that, but I couldn't let her fear get to me. I knew that this job would be very dangerous and that I could end up dead or a zombie myself, but I felt like I just have to join the club and fight against the zombies. And so I continued my brisk walk towards the school building where the club's meetings will be hekd at from now on.

As I came up to the front gate of the school, I pulled my student ID out of my purse and showed it to the security guard at the station.

"Which club are you here for, Miss Ikedda?" He asked as he pulled out a paper on a clipboard and grabbed a pen to hand over to me. I kept my face neutral as I reached out to taje the clipboard from him

"The Zombie Hunters Club," I said in a flat tone of voice. I signed my name, my year, and the club's name down on the paper before handing bavm to him. He nodded to me as he pressed the button to open the large black iron gates and let me inside of the school grounds. I then turned and walked through them and headed to the clubroom.

I finally arrived and gently knocked on the large dark oak double doors. I could hear footsteps coming from the other side as I nervously shifted my weight from one foot to the other. It felt the feeling of doubt well up inside me. I started having thoughts that I wouldn't be able to help or maybe I wouldn't have the right kind of powers to defeat a zombie. But before I could chicken out, the door opened. A young boy with blonde hair was standing behind it. He had the club's symbol on a pin that was pinned to his otherwise simple black shirt. I smiled at him, but he just blankly stared back at me and my smile had faltered away.

"Um I'm Madoka Ikeda," I started before pausing to pull out the letter I had been sent detailing my acceptance into the club's tight ranks. "I was told to come herr for a meeting today," I finished saying after letting out a soft sigh. The boy just nodded with his emotionless facial expression and then moved to let me in. I walked past him and went into a large cavernous room with a small circle of chairs at one end and an arena sort of area at the other. I stared in awe as I looked around the room, taking in everything there was to see. 

"Ah!" I heard a female's voice say to my right and I turned to face whomever was calling me. It was an older girl and I'm assuming she's one of the club's leaders. She too had the symbol pin, but instead of an emotionless face, she had a large smile placed on her lips.

"You must Madoka Ikeda!" She exclaimed as I just nodded in response, a smile starting to grace my own lips. She clapped her hands together before she reached into her pockets and pulled out a pin that matches hers and the other members of the club. I took it from her outstretched hands before pinning to my black schoolgirl styled dress. I had already taken off my jacket and hung it up with the others. 

"I'm the club's vice president, Kaede Aikawa," Kaede said as she motioned for me to follow her towards the rows of chairs that formed a half circle. In front of them was two other chairs. I assumed they were for the speaker and their assistant. Kaede motioned for me to go past the seats and into the back office areas. We stopped at a dark oak door with a gold plaque that said 'president' and Kaede knocked sharply against the door. A soft 'come in' was heard from behind it. She pushed open the door and I followed her inside.

"Sayaka, this is Madoka Ikeda," Kaede said to the girl who was sitting behind the large redwood desk. She had a smile on her face as well as she stood up to shake my hand. After that, she waved Kaede away and motioned for me to sit in a leather chair opposite of her desk. After I sat down, her expression had turned more serious. 

"I have nevr met a weapon summoner witch before," Sayaka started. She paused for a moment for a reason unknown to me. "But you do know that this job is deadly, correct?" She asked me and I nodded before my own face turned serious.

"I know ma'am," I replied. Sayaka simply nodded. At that moment, she pulled out a few papers out of her desk drawer and pushed them over to me along with a pen. She then nodded at the papers.

"If you're ready, there's the contract," She once again paused and I had no idea why she did. But then she added in a whisper "Are you ready, Miss Madoka Ikeda?" I nodded at her with the feeling of determination burning inside of me as I reached for the pen.

"I'm ready."


	2. Chapter Two

After I signed the contract, I felt as if I had a big cloud over me and now it had lifted. But I didn't know for how long it would last. Sayaka took the paper and placed it into a file before sliding it back into a drawer in her desk. She then offered me a smile before pressing a button. A slight beep was heard and then silence, but before long, a sharp knock was heard at the door and Sayaka called the person in. It was Kaede with a girl and boy who both had brown hair and eyes. They looked related to each other as they stood there. The boy had his arms crossed over his chest and the girl was fiddling with her fingers. She seemed nervous.

"Thank you two for coming," Sayaka greeted while the boy scoffed, the girl nodded timidly. Sayaka seemed to ignore the boy and continued with what she had to say. "This is Madoka, she will be joining you two on hunts," Sayaka finished with a smile on her face, but her voice was in a very strict and commanding tone. The boy seemed to be mad at this as he slammed his fist into the wall next to him. This caused the girl to flinch and shy away from him.

"No way!" He yelled at Sayaka with an obvious hatred for me. I felt a little nervous at this time because even if he was forced to work with me, who's to say he won't try to start something with me. I went to raise my hand to say something, when the girl moved closer to the boy and whispered something into his right ear. He then seemed to calm down and looked over at me with hatred still in his eyes, but he stuck out his hand to shake mine. I hesitantly reached out and shook it.

"Welcome to the team, Madoka," He said in a vert flat tone. I nodded in response before he turned to look at Sayaka. 

"Is that all?" He asked her and when she nodded, he turned around, grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her out of the room. Suddenly a young girl came running into the room. She didn't look more than fourteen and she carried a tablet with her. She had a small collar with a small crystal button in the opposite hand. She handed the necklace to Sayka and then turned on her tablet and stood to the side.

"Madoka Ikeda," Sayaka started to say as she stood up in front of me. "With this collar you will be able to transform into a battle outfit and hunt zombies!" She called out before clasping the choker style collar around my neck. I felt a surge of energy shoot through me as the clasp clicked. And that's when the little girl came forward again with her tablet.

"A zombie attack just happened at Matsumoto Middle School. Which team should we send there?" The girl asked. Sayaka looked at me and then gave me a nervous smile.

"Let's send Team Vega," Sayaka answered before turning to me and motioning towards the door before whispering in my ear "That's your team, Madoka." Sayaka said as I walked out the door, before she shut the door she said one last thing to me 

"Good luck."

I turned around and was led to a small room by the little girl. Inside the room was the girl and boy from earlier. The little girl who led me there informed the two siblings of the details of the attack before leaving me alone with then. The sister stood up and walked over to where I stood by the door.

"I'm Mika and this is my brother Hayate. It's nice to have another witch on the team. My brother is a vampire so I don't really have anyone to talk spells with," Mika said in a ramble on way. "Sorry I rambled on Madoka." She apologized quickly while Hayate just stood there with his arms crossed over hid chest. Mika then gasped loudly before grabbing her brother's hand and mine.

Then we ran off to go fight a zombie.

As we ran along the streets, Mika showed how to activate my transformation gem. And so I did. Actually we all did. I was wearing a black crop top with a knee length skirt and a pair of knee high lace up boots. The boot's laces were a dark purple. Mika wore a black dress taht reacbes her knees and it had pink lining. Her shoes were black ankle boots. Hayte was wearing a simple all black suit. A weapon appeared at oyr sides as well. Mika had a pair of whips, Hayate twin revolvers, and I had a pair of hand fans that transform into swords. 

As we reached the school. We could see the zombie slowly trying to break into the safety shelter. Hayate quickly pulled his back weapon out and shot at it. Mika lashed her whips out and restrained it. While Hayate was reloading his guns, I took the chance to throw my fan and it slashed right through it's chest. This destroyed it and it exploded into dust. Hayate made a growl sound at me before he jumped off into the distance.

Suddenly we felt a buzz on our earrings that were also headphones. 

"Team Vega, there's another attack that's just a few blocks away, please hurry and attend to it," The electronic voice said. Mika and I looked at each other before we jumped down towards it. Thinking that we could handle it on our own.

Little did we know that was a bad decision.


	3. Chapter Three

When we reached the scene of the second zombie attack, we saw that we were way in over our heads. Four zombies were killing people who were running from a shopping plaza all over. No one seemed to see us standing on the rooftop of a building across the street. But we knew to call for backup. Mika pressed the call button on her touch screen watch. It has the controls for the earring headset. She then noticed Hayate jumping from roof to roof and then landing on the plazas's roof. A zombie that was on the ground just succeeded in sucking the soul from a human girl. She looked no older than ten. I felt so bad for not only her and her family, but the witnesses that saw her death.

"We seriously need another team out here!" Mika frantically screamed into the headset. As we stood there observing the damage that zombie cause. An unrecognizable voice could faintly be heard in the background as I stared at the scene below us. So many dead and some still dying. I couldn't bear to see people and things being destroyed like this. I felt a hand on my shoulder just as I felt the tears starting to fall. I slightly shifted my head to see Mika standing there with a sad look on her face.

"It's horrible isn't it?" She said quietly as I let the tears billow down my face. I sobbed and leaned into Mika's chest. My tears were soaking her dress, but she didn't seem to mind as she patted my back in trying to comfort me. Hayate looked over at us before jumping onto the roof next to us.

"Quit crying like a baby and let's kill them!" He yelled out. He was obviously angry at something and it was probably me. I turned around and wiped the tears from my eyes while Mika glared at him. She smacked him in his face and that seemed to shocked him a lot. Hayate now stood there with a bright red mark and stunned look on his face.

"How dare you!" Mika yelled back at him. "And for your information, that's too many zombies for just us three!" Hayate closed his mouth slightly and I saw him clench his jaw as he balled his fists and his face turned and even brighter red. This time with anger though. He turned around and moved to jump down from the roof.

"Whatever. You two are just too weak, I'm stopping those zombies." He stated coldly before hopping off the roof and onto the plaza ground. Mika's face paled as she ran over to the end of the building and overlooked the battle down below. Hayate shot at one zombie, but then another one snuck up from behind him and went to bit at his neck. Luckily Mika pulled out a dagger from her sheath and threw it at the zombie. It killed it, but there was still three more left.

Hayate kept shooting in front of him, but none of his bullets were hitting the zombies in any severly damaging way. And Mika had run out of daggers for now. So I decided to step in, but before I could throw my fan blade, an arrow lodged itself into two of the zombie's hearts, making them explode to their deaths. And now there was only one left. I looked up to see a girl with bright red hair taking aim with a crossbow at the last zombie standing. But another girl beat her to killing it. A scythe blade was slashed through the back of the zombie, but the blade had went all the way through. The redhead with the crossbow put it away upon seeing this as the pink haired girl with the scythe moved from behind the dust pile that was once a zombie. They were wearing matching pink and black ruffle dresses and heeled knee high boots.

When they saw us, the two girls jumped up to where Mika and I stood on the roof and Hayate joined us. The redhead had gold eyes and the pink haired girl had pink eyes that matches her hair color.

"Great timing Nagisa. You too Sayuri!" Mika called out as she gave the two girls who came to our rescue a hug. I smiled and waved at them while Hayate just crossed his arms in annoyance.

."I didn't need your help you know," He said in his usual cold tone. Before anyone could answer or snap, a loud scream echoed throughout the streets and air.


	4. Chapter Four

Out of instinct, we followed the screaming to a small inn off of the main road. The door was broken down and the scent of blood lingered in the air. We jumped onto the roof and peered into the courtyard to see a zombie chewing on a old man’s arm. Immediately, Nagisa and Sayuri leaped down and started attacking the zombie. Sayuri slashed her blade at it, but it kept dodging. It seemed to be a faster moving zombie. Finally, she was able to land a blow to its stomach, but it wasn’t enough to kill it. Nagisa took aim and shot an arrow at it’s chest while it was busy dodging Sayuri’s attacks. The arrow pierced through it’s back and chest. Killing it. They jumped back into the roof and we all turned to head back to the clubhouse before we would have to go home for the day. On our way back, Hayward was being very quiet, while Mika was chatting with Sayuri and Nagisa the whole way.

 

After we reached the club room, we transformed back, grabbed our stuff, and parted on our way home. I put my jacket on and started the walk back to my apartment. The rain had long since stopped and the sun was shining brightly above me. I knew that I could get called out on duty at night, so I thought that I would sleep with the phone next to my bed instead of it being in my bathroom. I walked into my apartment and took of my jacket. My phone went off and a text from my friend lit up the screen. She wanted to come over for a movie night and I agreed. So I began to make popcorn and gather the snacks for us to eat later tonight. A few hours later I heard a knock at my door and so I walked over to it and opened it, expecting to see my best friend Hanako standing there in her pretty blue dress coat. But what I saw shocked, frightened, and saddened me. When I opened the door my friend was there, but she wasn’t normal anymore. She had become a zombie. Reaching out for me was an ashen gray version of Hanako’s normal pale skin. Her nails had sharpened and were pointed and she had slight fangs. I backed up and quickly ran into my apartment before transforming. Hanako followed me in, but I froze. I could’ve sworn I had seen tears in her eyes. But I knew I couldn’t let her live. I pulled out my fan blade and killed her. After her body turned to dust, I swept it up and put it in a vase. Then I finally allowed myself a moment to cry.

 

“Why!” I cried out as I sat with my knees up to my chest on my bed. I couldn’t believe I had to kill my best friend. I couldn’t believe she was gone. And I just couldn’t believe that I had turned into a murderer.

 

“Maybe my mom was right,” I muttered to the air. I glanced over at the vase full of Hanako’s ashes and I thought of how all the zombies I had killed earlier must have had a life, a family with friends, and now they are nothing but piles of dust. A thought crossed my mind; maybe I should stop zombie hunting. But then I realized it was too late. I had signed the contract.

 

Now I guess you could say I now belong to the Zombie Hunters Club now and forever more, and the only way out was to die myself. But I could never do that. It would cause my parents heartache and I just couldn’t do that to them. So I had to live with this horrible feeling for the rest of my life. I had to keep on Zombie hunting. I couldn’t stop until the club president told me to

 

“I guess, I’m forever a murderer now.”


	5. Chapter Five

The rest of my night was rather uneventful, I sat and cried for an hour before falling into a dreamless slumber. When I woke up I sat on my bed looked over at the blood stain that was still on my dark hardwood floors from the event last night. Sighing I got up out of bed and realized that I fell asleep in my clothes. I did my morning routine before grabbing the mop and cleaned up the blood. I then decided to check my phone to see if I had any messages or calls. As I turned the phone on, my mom called.

 

“Hi mom,” I tried to answer in a flat tone, but failed as my voice faltered into a half crying sound. My mom seemed to notice and I could hear the concern in her voice. I glanced at the calendar and saw that today was Saturday so I decided to ask if she wanted to go out together and she agreed.

 

“See you later mom,” I said, feeling a just little bit lighter after our conversation. I turned back around and decided I would go out shopping before my night out as I needed food for the apartment. So I grabbed my jacket and wallet. Before making sure to put my phone in my pocket, I switched off the lights and headed out to the market. As I walked along the sidewalks, I could feel that the warm summer air was slowly turning to the crisp fall weather. The wind blew a thick strand of my black hair into my eyes and I brushed it away. Sadly my day of relaxation turned into a horror story when I saw a group of kids getting attacked by zombies. Knowing I had to do something, I transformed, but then I remembered my friend and that these zombies were once human. When the screams of the children finally got to me, I pulled out my fan blades and cut the heads off the zombies. They died and burst into ashes. I went to transform back when another scream sounded from behind me. A zombie had attacked a dad and successfully stole his soul. I gasped before lunging forward to slice it. Then three more zombies appeared and I knew I needed backup. So I jumped up onto the roof of a tall red brick building and called the club.

 

“I need help! I’m at the market and there’s four zombies attacking people! One managed to eat a soul too!” I yelled into the headset. The woman on the other side hung up after saying she’ll send the rest of Team Vega and Team Lune. I didn’t know who Team Lune was, but I had a feeling Hayate would be mad at this backup call. Before long, Hayate and Mika jumped onto the roof next to me and the other two girls from yesterday, Nagisa and Sayuri, were not far behind them and so I guessed that they were Team Lune.

 

“Let’s kill some zombies.”


End file.
